


I'm on a Bus

by curlysupergirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Coffee, Glitter, Humor, Kittens, M/M, Squirrels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is adam on a bus? And why does every one of Tommy's texts need an explanation?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm on a Bus

**I'm on a Bus**

Adam was sitting, bored out his mind, listening to his ipod on shuffle… on a bus. Since when do rock stars have to take a bus?! Well, said rock star's manager was all for him being a regular guy sometimes and what Lane wants, she gets. How was it that a 6"1 man was so easily pushed around by a little woman? Eh, the tiny ones were always the fiercest.

Amidst the pounding music, Adam felt a short buzz on his thigh.

 

_Ooh! A text! And it’s from Tommy!_

He smiled, reading the text. How was it that just two words from the little blond pixie had him smiling like he just opened his birthday present and found out it was a little black kitten with startling green eyes and fur full of silver glitter?

 

**Tommy:** hey baby ;p

 

Adam quickly responded:

 

**Adam** : hey

 

…didn’t want to sound too eager now

 

**Tommy** : wre r u?

 

**Adam** : im on a bus

 

**Tommy** : lol, so wre r u rly?

 

**Adam** : im serious… lane wants 2 experience being a “normal” guy… wats rong w/ being a rock star?!… I bet bowie was nvr forced 2 ride a bus by his manager

 

**Tommy** : y a bus?

 

Adam was about to respond when his phone buzzed six times in succession. He was ready to burst out laughing- it tickled! Holding it in so he wouldn’t scare the people on the bus, he glanced at the texts.

 

**Tommy** : ooh- if ur out, i want tacos!

 

**Tommy** : nd starbcks!

 

**Tommy** : nd salsa!

 

**Tommy** : nd cream!

 

**Tommy** : nd iced cream!

 

**Tommy** : nd chocolate!… plz nd ty!

 

**Adam** : wat type of cream u want?

 

**Tommy** : shaving... ttyl

 

_What could he possibly need shaving cream for? He could barely grow a beard anyway… he was like a prepubescent child. But he obviously wanted it and it cost what- like 3 bucks?_

 

So Adam got off the bus at the next stop and walked to the closest Duane Reade. Hopefully, it would satisfy most of Tommy’s requests, and the rest he would deal with later.

 

Adam walked around the store, filling his basket with a few chocolate bars, an iced cream, shaving cream, and before leaving, he made two coffees from the machines. He got a hazelnut for himself and french vanilla for Tommy.

 

As he went to pay, the cashier looked down at his basket, a half smile playing on his face. He said nothing about the odd collection of items as he swiped Adam’s credit card.  He must be used to it…a lot of people went specifically to chain pharmacies because of the large range of items they carried.

 

Adam called a cab and headed home. There was no way he was getting back on that bus. He did what Lane said and now he needed the quick ride to unwind without thirty other people in the room, staring at him and occasionally stopping to make comments such as, “I really hate imposters- get a look of your own and stop trying to dress like the stars!” or “Adam Lambert’s hair isn’t that spiky. You might want to try less gel next time.” At least people didn’t think it was actually him. That would be ten times worse. He loved his fans, he really did, but sometimes he just wanted a quiet moment, not to think, but **not** to think. To just relax and not worry. About anything.

 

When he got home, Adam opened the door and Tommy pounced on him.

 

“Didja get the stuff?! Didja get tacos? What ‘bout the ice cream? Ooooooooooh! Coffee!”

 

_Wow he has the attention span of a squirrel. Or maybe less than a squirrel. Squirrels could actually focus on one thing- nuts. Tommy can’t focus on one thing for more than two minutes before his head explodes and he starts talking about something else._

 

He turned around just in time to see Tommy three inches away from his face and barely had time to splutter before his mouth was filled with shaving cream.

 

*cough *cough *gag *cough *spit *gag *choke

 

Adam ran to the sink to wash out his mouth.

 

“Tommy! What is your problem??!” he shrieked when he finally got the chance.

 

“What do you mean, its just whipped cream, it wont ruin your diet **that** much,” Tommy responded, annoyed.

 

“You’re kidding me, right? That’s shaving cream, not whipped cream.”

 

“What’d you get shaving cream for? I asked for whipped cream. I was gonna squirt it into my mouth next,” he said, pouting.

 

“You asked me to pick up shaving cream! Here, I’ll show you!”

 

Adam pulled out his phone and opened it to the conversation they had not an hour before.

 

“Where exactly does it say I want shaving cream?” asked Tommy.

 

“Right there! See the text. Shaving, ttyl. It says S-H-A-V-I-N-G. SHAVING!”

 

“Yeah, I was shaving and didn’t have time to talk. Hence the ttyl!”

 

God! Adam was going to kill someone.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
